lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Barely Blind
Barely Blind is a band that was formed in 2002 by Canaan Davis (vocals and guitar), Brad Cuccio (bass and vocals), and Will Smith (drums) in Groves, Texas, a small city on the Gulf Coast. Barely Blind has cited Blink 182, Lagwagon, Green Day, Boston, and Girugamesh as some of their major influences. Guitarist Reid Guidry joined Barely Blind in September 2005 after the disbanding of his previous band, Bennington. History Barley Blind got their name from, when they went to a Blink 182 concert with Ried's older sister. As they struggled to make out the people on the stage, she shouted "yah'll are Barley Blind."."http://thesoundalarm.com/?p=2134 In 2003, at the ages of 15 & 16, Barely Blind was signed to local record label Set X Records. They wrote and recorded their first e.p. the same year, titled "Bueno Dias Pantalones". Later, Brad decided to leave Barely Blind for a "different musical direction", and joined the band "Lefter". Jason Stringer stepped in to fill Brad's bass duties. Lefter broke up in the summer of 2005 and left an easy decision for Brad to make. Rejoin Caanan and Will for the writing of their next e.p. The band decided Jason Stringer was not what the band needed and in steps Brad to start the writing for what was to become "The Greatest Adventure Stories Of All Time". In the winter of 2004, the trio went back into the studios to record their follow up e.p. "The Greatest Adventure Story of All Time", which was released in March 2005. This release earned them a spot on 2006's South By Southwest in Austin, Texas. With the huge local success of their new e.p., Barely Blind embarked on their first West Coast Tour, which made numerous stops in Louisiana, Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, and California. Through all their hard work and dedication, Barely Blind has opened for national acts such as Eve 6, Hellogoodbye, Plain White T's, Bayside, & Saves The Day to name a few. As the shows and their fan base grew larger, Barely Blind decided to pick up guitarist Reid Guidry. In 2006, Barely Blind headed back into the studio once more. The e.p. that was recorded was produced and mastered at the same studio as the previous two. This e.p. was called "Give Back The Radio". The next year, February 2007, they travelled to Stubenville, Ohio to record at Innovations Studios with Steve Soboslai of Punchline. With the help of Steve, the band recorded three new songs which take a totally new direction for Barely Blind. On March 10, 2007, Barely Blind released these three new songs. The new songs received great attention, even though only released on the band's myspace and Purevolume. For the summer of 2007, Barely Blind plans to go on a brief tour with musicians and friends, Punchline. Their new CD was released by TDR Records on August 28 entitled "The Way We Operate." Song selections for this new album include "Crazy," "Pariah," "Crowded Room," and "Life on Wilson Street." As of about August 2008, Canaan decided to leave the band. The band then picked up Justin Babineaux to fill the rhythm guitar position that Canaan left open. Shortly after joining the band and a stint of tour, the band knew that Justin wasn't the fit for them because of differences of opinion and views on musical direction. Brad, Will, & Reid entered the studio in late 2008 to record their new self released EP "My Life With a Giant" w/ producer Paul Leavitt (All Time Low, Senses Fail, Circa Survive) which came out on June 2, 2009. The record has sold over 5,500 copies in its first 3 months. Barely Blind picked up Steven Salisbury to play guitar in the live shows. Then late 2009/early 2010 the band decided that Stephen was a perfect match for the band and a best friend. The band is now demoing songs for what will be their first LP/full length CD. Band Members *Brad Cuccio - bass, vocals *Will Smith - drums *Reid Guidry - guitar *Stephen Salisbury - guitar References External links *Official site *Myspace page Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia